


Astral Aligned Continuity Story list

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity FAQ [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Not a Story, list of stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Chronological story list for my 'Astral Aligned' Continuity.Will be kept updated as more are added to it.





	Astral Aligned Continuity Story list

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only listed chronologically, but also separated by Age/Era. For convenience sake, the titles will have links to the works/series themselves.
> 
> Legend:  
> OS - One-shot  
> S - Short  
> F - Full (multi-chapter) story  
>  **+(text)+** \- denotes story is part of a series.  
>  \- W&S = Wreckers & Sirens  
> \- ST = A Single Thread  
> \- G2R = From Grief to Revenge  
> \- DS = Dangerous Secrets
> 
> Unless otherwise indicated, all works are rated 'T' or below. I'll also include major tags.

**Age of Origins**   

 _[Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206773)_  (F) **+W &S+ **- Wheeljack is captured by a group called the Sirens that want him to join them.  Can he escape before they break his will?

 _[Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559318)_  (OS) **+W &S+**- While on lookout duty, Ebonscream and Bulkhead see a bot in distress.  Addendum to 'Prisoner'.

 _[Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563779) _ (OS) **+W &S+**- Stormburst returns to the main camp to discover that things had not gone has he had hoped while he was away....

 _[Starsong's Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030184) _ (OS) **+W &S+**- Starsong discusses current events with Gravelgrind.

 _[Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657292)_  (OS) **+W &S+**- Wheeljack and Ebonscream share origin stories.

 _[Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921568/chapters/34565799)_  (S) **+W &S+**- Wheeljack and Ebonscream spot some travelers in potential trouble....

 _[Calm before the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118703)_  (OS) **+W &S+**- Wheeljack and Ebonscream have a philosophical debate.

 _[Siege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411816/chapters/35769273)_  (F) **+W &S+**- The first major conflict between the Wreckers and Sirens.

 _[High Value](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427483/chapters/38462921) _ (F) **+W &S+**- Ebonscream has been captured by the Sirens. However, they know the Wreckers would not let their leaders capture slide and aim to either turn him...or ruin him...before they arrive....

Weight (OS)  **+W &S+ **\- (coming soon) The burdens of leadership and his own past start to become too much for Ebonscream.

 

 **Age of Wrath**  

 _[Bad Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576664) _ (OS) - A pair of sparklings find out the hard way that the deck of life is already stacked against them....  

 _[Frame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202505)_  (OS) **+ST+** - Ath-Nal hopes this new cloned frame will suit this troublesome immortal spark he has in his possession.

[ _A Thread Found_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13300269)(F) **+ST+** - Yarzon, a Quintesson tired of his people’s slave making ways, receives an unusual package. Who is this Cybertronian now in his care and can he get it to trust him?

 _[A Thread Prepared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243550/chapters/32844873) _ (F) **+ST+** \- Thirteen agreed to help Yarzon stop his people, but he has many obstacles to overcome first.  The first being that he technically doesn’t _exist._  

 _[Hope Shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305304) _ (OS) - Wheeljack and explore the lab Nightfire and the seeker twins were trapped in.

 _[Living with Seekers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033602/chapters/34851401)  **+ST+ -**_ A series of drabbles/one-shots detailing Nightfire's (Starscream) adventures with Skywarp and Thundercracker after the events of 'A Thread Prepared'.

[Sabers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552873) (OS) - Wheeljack hopes to get some closure by finding the ones that raised Ebonscream.

 

 **Golden Age**  

 _[A Taste of Innocence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13011459) _ (OS) - Starscream discovers sparklings appear to be drawn to him. 

 _[Caretaker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13330302)_  (OS) - When Starscream witnesses a caretaker abuse a sparkling, he steps in to stop it. This leads to unexpected consequences. 

 _[Judgment Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13305363)_ (OS) - While on a mission to test his observation skills, Cadet Starscream makes a judgment call that may cost him his life. 

 _[Sparkling Magnet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13039797)_ (OS) - Starscream is a magnet for sparklings even when on duty

 _[Getting to know you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13408338)_  (OS) - Starscream had accepted an invitation to Winglord Zephyr's quarters for a 'get to know you' meeting. Then he wakes up in the Winglord's berth the next morning with no memory of what happened.

 _[Non Esse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13029963) _ (OS) (Major Character Death) **+G2R+** - Starscream and Quickwing have their Conjunx Endra ceremony soon, but Starscream is having trouble deciding who to invite to it. Then Quickwing fails to return home after going out on patrol.... 

 _[Don’t Give up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13049577) _ (OS)  **+G2R+ -** Starscream’s troubles coping with Quickwing’s death turn dark. 

 _[Think Things Through](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13096539) _ (OS)  **+G2R+ -** Quickwing’s killer has been discovered, now Winglord Zephyr has to keep Starscream from ripping the bastard apart before his sentence can be carried out. 

 _[Eye for an Eye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13106535)_ (OS) (Major Character Death)  **+G2R+ -** The final confrontation between Starscream and Silverdive.  Only one will survive. 

 _[Punishment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13113600)_ (OS)  **+G2R+ -** Winglord Zephyr tells Starscream his fate after Silverdive’s body is found.

[ _Just another day_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12634398)(OS) - All he wanted to do was take a peaceful walk in the market, but Starscream always seems to find trouble...

[ _Stalker_ (S)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13639680/chapters/31323519) ( **Mature** ) - Skywarp's tendency to bounce around relationship wise has finally really bitten him in the aft: he as a stalker. A particularly devious and clever one named Flashwing. Now Starscream and co must try to stop him before things escalate much further.

 _[A Promise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12928845) _ (OS) - Starscream is having one of his 'moments' and Jetfire is tasked with dealing with it. He ends up learning shameful secret of his Air Commander in the process.

 

 **The Great War**  

 _[Desperation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12957996)_  ( **Mature** ) (OS) (suicide attempt) - Starscream has tried everything but removing himself from the equation to save the one he loves. 

 

**Exodus**

[It Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941238) (OS) - Prowl has an intruder on his ship....

 _[Fallen Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326754)_ **(** **Mature** ) - After a failed bombing attempt on Aquatron...Skywarp finds himself in even bigger trouble.

 

**Present Day**

_[Catalyst](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13073553) _ (OS)  **+DS+ -** Starscream attempts to finish off Megatron by pulling out the dark energon shard, only to have the shard have an unexpected effect on him. 

 _[Law of Causality](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12556744)_  (F) (Major Character Death)  **+DS+ -** Arcee wants to finish what she started after the events of 'Predatory'. Against Optimus' orders, she goes to hunt down her nemesis Airachnid, only for things to quickly go to the Pit. What happens after...is life changing. 

 _[Trust& Loyalty: Broken ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13131705)_ (F)  **+DS+ -** Arcee’s trust in her team is tested, while the same is happening with Starscream and his loyalty to the Decepticon cause.  

 _[A Bit of Hope](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13398363) _ (OS)  **+DS+  -** Skywarp laments on what happened to him and those he considered family.

[ _Trust & Loyalty: Uncertainty _(F)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13572765/chapters/31150644)  **+DS+ -** Arcee forms an uneasy alliance with Starscream for the sake of survival and safety, but can she keep her real identity a secret?  Speaking of secrets, the rest of team Prime have more of their own to deal with.

 _[Trust& Loyalty: Cracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988191/chapters/34736318) _ (F)  **+DS+  -** As new players enter the field, or get more directly involved, some secrets get revealed, while the deception protecting others start to form cracks.

[Trust & Loyalty: Turning Point pt 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633978/chapters/41579027) (F)  **+DS+** - Bonds grow stronger, while internal demons start to grow heavy. Can they be quelled before it is too late?

 

A Warning (OS)  **+DS+** \- (coming soon) Phaseshot is up against something  _way_ out of his league....

 

**Post-war**

_[Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631801)_  (OS) - Wheeljack and his bondmate are searching for sparklings after a spark shower.


End file.
